The Art of Deception
by Fucking Tomatoes
Summary: Spain is visited by the angel of Fate! But why does he have such bushy eyebrows? After a weird dream staring him and the grouchy angel, Spain wakes up to Romano cuffed to his hand with magic handcuffs. It seems this angel of fate will go through anything to make sure his job gets done.


Art of Deception

Pairing: Spamano

Rating: M

Words: 5,777

**Summary:** Spain is visited by the angel of Fate! But why does he have such bushy eyebrows? After a weird dream staring the grouchy angel, Spain wakes up to Romano cuffed to his hand with magic handcuffs. It seems this angel of fate will go through anything to make these two become bonded and his job gets done.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Antonio sat on a small patch of grass facing a stream. He was watching a man with copper colored hair, knee deep in the clear water and singing verses that only a man born in Italy would know. The man kicked and danced in the water with grace -despite being drunk, throwing flecks of water into the air and sending them pattering back down to the surface. His words slurred and cut often into laughter, and his cheeks were dusted pink, damp hair falling away from his face as he twirled to his tune.

This was a good memory

Antonio leaned forward on his tucked knees, admiring this sacred side of his friend coming out before his very eyes. Lovino never liked to smile in front of people unless it was someone he trusted (or a beautiful woman) but even so, it was nice when he showed any emotion of being happy. Usually it was always curt nod of his head or a forced grin concerning anything that gave a simple glimpse of what brought him joy. However this day, in this memory, Lovino had broke all ties of being stone faced and literal, and showed something that Antonio would cherish forever. Lovino had such a wonderful smile. It could brighten up a room if he were to walk into one. It sure brightened up Antonio's heart.

And from that moment, Antonio tried his very best to make him happy. It had become his mission. To make Lovino laugh or break into a smile was the one thing that made him truly happy. There was this spark of excitement that burst from his chest and surged through his body that made it all so addicting. Seeing this side of Lovino was like striking gold, and he selfishly wanted it all to himself.

"Come on Spain!" Lovino beamed at the dazed Spaniard and kicked the water again, "Get your ass over here!"

"I'll come in a minute!" Antonio laughed as Lovino turned his back to him and began singing again. Deciding to watch him for a little bit longer, Antonio sighed into his palm. This was such a nice memory.

"So this is what you dream about."

Antonio jumped in surprise, alarm rushing through his veins. He had never heard this voice before. Never in his dreams, never in this memory. His attention met with a small blond man standing beside him, arms crossed and thick eyebrows arched as he watched the dream played out in front of him.

"I thought you would dream of something…" he tilted his head, "…more exciting."

"Who are you?" Antonio whispered.

The man was dressed in a white toga, the bright cloth clinging to his frame loosely but securely up in a knot by his hip and shoulder. A star-headed wand was gripped firmly in his palm and Antonio noticed he spoke with a strange accent. Antonio's eyes trailed over the peak of his shoulders and widened with awe. Burrowed tightly behind his back, were transparent wings that looked like it could stretch out a couple feet.

Antonio swallowed loudly _Is he…an angel_?

"Knowing who I am isn't as important as why I am here." The blond stood in front of him, blocking the view of Lovino now throwing water around with his hands. "You have been a very hard person to get a hold of you know that? You've become a real pain in my arse."

Antonio frowned, "I don't understand, what did I do?"

"You've been avoiding fate my dear champ and my boss is pissed because of it." His eyebrows scrunched together and he folded his arms, "And when my boss is pissed, guess who he unleashes his anger onto?" The man sighed and rolled his green eyes, "Anyways, I have come to you because you have failed to fulfill your deepest desires. Therefore I must make sure that you do so."

"And what may that be?" Antonio stood up to eye the man anxiously.

"Love. You fail to open your heart to your destined soul mate."

This threw him off. "Whoa hold on a second! A soul mate?"

"Yes, a soul mate."

"But I'm not in love with anyone! I haven't even been out with anyone for the past three months! Also I'm really in no position to settle down with anybody." Actually not with any human, heaven knows what kind of mess that would create.

"Are you serious?" he hissed, "Look at what you have been dreaming for the past three years- or rather who!"

"Wait. Are you saying…" Antonio glanced over the angel's shoulder, "Lovino. Lovino is my soulmate?" Just the thought of it gave him chills. Him and Lovino?

"Bloody hell- Yes he is your soul mate and you are his! Congratulations on finding the love of your life, now let's get onto the official stuff like, oh I don't know…accepting your love!"

He tested the words on his tongue again.

"Soul mate…"

Antonio furrowed his brows and shook his head. This was crazy. "So you are an angel of fate and you are appearing in my dream to tell me that I am in love with Lovino? Do you know how strange that sounds?"

The last thing he needed was to find out that he was crazy. I mean, yes he can get crazy and he may have had some emotional episodes in his past, but what can a nation do? A country goes through a psychological episode once or twice in his life. Especially that one time France paraded his fleet over Spain's tomato garden. Now that situation put a new meaning of Spain "tearing a new asshole." But he digress.

Antonio shook his head as if it cleared his clustered thinking and continued.

"Why am I even listening to you? You're not real. Just my imagination," He glared at him. "so why don't you just go away."

A strong hand balled the front of his shirt and dragged him to come face to face with acid green eyes.

"Now you listen you to me you insolent fool, I am a being of high power and grace, and you have no right to be talking to me as if I do not exist. I am Arthur, the angel of fate, and you are just an immortal soul bound into a pathetic body. So do not tell me that I am an illusion and do not tell me what to do. It is **I** who tells you what to do."

Glaring back at Arthur, Antonio parted his lips to speak but was cut off immediately, "What you are going to do is accept that you love Lovino Vargas and tell him how you really feel. Then you shall live your life alongside him."

Antonio snapped back. "You can't make people do things because you want them to and you will not force me to put Lovino into a situation like that! There is no way in hell I will allow that."

The Brit (judging by his accent) cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"That's right."

Arthur chuckled to himself and craned his neck. "I will seek that this job gets done." Slowly unraveling his hands away from his shirt, Arthur threw him another unnerving glare.

"I will be seeing you Mr. Carriedo."

With that said, Antonio blinked and the angel was gone, along with his dream.

* * *

A brilliant shade of green shot open as the man wrenched out of his disorienting dream. His eyes zoomed in on cream ceilings as he forced oxygen down his throat. He tried to ease the rise and fall of his breathing, but what came soon after was the lingering sensation of shock. He had never woken up like this before.

Antonio sighed shakily. It was just a dream. Deep down, he knew he shouldn't be getting so worked up about this, but the dream had been so vivid and so bizarre, it left his head in a whirl.

He assured himself that there was nothing to worry about and there was no such thing as big browed angels. Well, there was England…but hell, he'd pass as the Devil if you pissed him off the right way.

The blanket laying over his torso tugged down suddenly, causing Antonio to snap away from his thoughts and freeze. Watching the bundle of blankets moving next to him sent the alarms in his mind to go off. He didn't know if should scream and run to the corner of the room like a logical man would or remain frozen and find out who was under his covers that way. His breath hitched.

_Oh please let it be anyone but Arthur._ When the covers shifted again and slid down a bit, a copper curl poked out from underneath. Antonio relaxed at this. It was just Lovino.

Wait. Lovino?

As if Lovino felt the same alarm as his friend, the covers were thrown off and he lurched up. Lovino's eyes darted around the room until they landed on Antonio, and as they did, they slowly narrowed with growing suspicion.

Antonio was suspicious as well. He was certain that Lovino should have been with his brother in Italy. What the hell was he doing in Spain? In Spain and in his bed? Noticing Lovino's lips curl into an angry scowl, Antonio quickly sat up and cleared his throat.

"G-Good Morning Lovi! Fancy meeting you here um, in my bed."

Lovino squinted his eyes, "Yeah, fancy meeting you here. What the fuck is going on?"

"I thought you could tell me that. You're the one in my bed."

"Me?" Lovino scoffed, "I didn't walk all the way here from my place just to sleep with you, so cut the crap and tell me why you snatched me."

It was his turn to narrow his eyes, "I didn't snatch you."

"So what, I just_ poofed_ inside your house like magic?"

"I don't know okay?" Antonio huffed and fell back into his pillows, "Listen, it's too early for arguing. Let's just take a deep breath-."

"Bullshit! If you're not going to tell me why I am here, then I'm going to fix myself some fucking breakfast!" He thought he might as well take advantage of Antonio's fridge.

Lovino kicked off the rest of the covers with his feet and jumped out of bed. When he felt a painful tug on his wrist and his body lose balance, he did not expect himself to fall over the edge of the mattress. He also did not expect a grown man tumbling after him. Lovino's back hit the hard wood with a loud thud as Antonio's body crashed over him. A whine slipped from his lips as he struggled against the Spaniard's weight and blew at chocolate curls fanning over his cheek. Groaning, Antonio lifted his head and knocked the crown of it against Lovino's chin.

"Fuck!" Lovino hissed and rubbed his chin, "What the fuck is the matter with you? Get your fat ass off of-" He stopped in mid-sentence, eyes glued to his hand currently being restrained.

Antonio's eyes followed and he swallowed loudly, "Is that…?"

Instead of replying he hauled his wrist up, dragging Antonio with it. **Handcuffs.**

Antonio rotated the silver cuffs, eyes skimming the detailed etchings marked on them. Antonio blinked. Surely this couldn't be because of that guy in his dreams! He was just a fragment of his imagination! An angel of fate did not exist and if one did, it wouldn't be that guy. Trying to figure out the odd scripture, Antonio jumped in surprise at Lovino's aggravated shout.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Take this shit off of me!"

Antonio rubbed his forehead with his free hand and tugged at his cuffed one with panic. "I have no idea what is going on! I don't own a pair of handcuffs!"

"Then how the hell did it end up on our wrists bastard?" Lovino pressed forward challengingly seemingly to forget about personal space. "Is there something you'd like to share with me Spain?"

Those eyes were so piercing it was putting his to shame. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Antonio tried to back away from him but was yanked back down by the chain of their cuffs. A muscle in Lovino's jaw jumped from clenching his teeth so tight. "There's something going on here isn't there?"

He sighed. "Believe me there is, but I can't fully explain it to you."

"Fuck that! I'm cuffed to your ass so I have the right to know what's going on! Did you piss someone off? Is this someone trying to get back at your lame ass?" Lovino paused and spit again in thought. "Is this payback against me?"

"What? No Lovino this has nothing to do with you!"

"Then what the fuck is it then? What's going on?"

"Lovino-"

"I swear to god if France has something to do with this I'll- I'll fucking piss on his house! I'll piss in his twenty thousand dollar vase in his prissy ass room!"

"Ah, Lovino that isn't very nice!"

"I am cuffed to you Spain! How do you expect me to react?"

"I don't know at least calm down a litt-"

"TO HELL WITH CALMING DOWN!"

"Ugh you two are so obnoxious!"

Lovino screamed and jumped, colliding his chin with Antonio's head again. Groaning and swatting for Antonio to get off of him, he looked up. And really, he didn't expect to see an angel perching over him.

The angel had a scowl on his face and was unamused with the previous bantering between the two Latin countries. He didn't like those eyes. They were piercing and they creeped him out the longer he stared into them. Lovino blinked and then did the only reasonable anyone would do in his situation.

He tried to run away.

"Lovino!" Antonio tugged him back with the help of the cuff, swindling his hips and directing him towards the bed. "Lovino relax!"

"Relax? You want me to fucking relax?" Lovino's broad eyes flickered between the bored angel and Antonio with panic. He yanked on the cuff and squeaked. "What the fuck did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Am I dead?" Lovino's eyes bugged out more as he thought over it.

"Are YOU dead?"

Irritated, Arthur thought it was wise to intervene before the Italian's head popped off. "Stop being over dramatic. If you were dead, your country would be in the dirt and you'd be mortal."

Lovino's cheeks grew red. Of course, how stupid.

Arthur's eyes softened. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Lovino glared. "Well you did a piss poor job of that! What do you want? Who are you?"

"Honest to heaven…" the blonde rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Antonio would you be a dear and mind filling in the lamb? I can only explain to one idiot a day."

Lovino's eye zeroed and advanced forward to yell in his face, but was stopped by a tan hand.

Antonio bit his lip as he felt Lovino's questioning gaze on him. "This is Arthur. He's um, the Angel of Fate."

"Angel of Fate?" he snorted, "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Come now Lovino let the man finish." Arthur urged Antonio to continue with a nod of his head.

He felt his body grow stiff with nerves. "And he is here because he thinks-"

"I know." Arthur cut him off.

"-that you and I are…are…"

He did not want to tell him this. He did not want to tell him this. Antonio averted his gaze and swallowed timidly.

"That we're what?"

Antonio groaned and hid his face in his palms. Lovino's patience was wearing thin. "Dammit Antonio just tell me!"

"That we're suppose to be together!"

Antonio's cheeks burned in frustration.

"That we're Soul Mates!"

Lovino's breath hitched and he swallowed it. The room was tense, as if Antonio's words amplified the sudden shiver that crawled up the Italian's spine. Did he hear him correctly? Did he really just say that they were soul mates? Fucking cuddling, sappy, two peas in a pod Soul Mates? Lovino couldn't think. He couldn't even scream at the smug angel smiling at them with amusement. And how he wanted to so badly to punch that bastard in the face.

"What…" Lovino seethed.

"May I cut in again?" Arthur twirled a star-headed wand in his hand and pulled on a kind smile, "Like the Spaniard says, you are here because your fate, Lovino Vargas, is to be bonded with Antonio. And it has been for quite a while."

Arthur patted the man's back and in which in return Lovino took a step back. "All you need to do is give in. Love each other so that you can complete the bond, and then by doing so I can go on my merry way."

"There's the door, why don't you see your way out then?" Lovino bit back.

"Don't worry, I won't be here long." Arthur tone tinged with his restraining annoyance.

"You two will be needing your privacy anyways for when you both stop acting like a bunch of mindless buffoons, give in to your obvious sexual tensions, and just fuck each other!" Arthur huffed near the end of his explosive rant and tried to compose himself.

"You cannot fight Fate and you cannot escape from Destiny."

"Fuck you!" Lovino lurched and the chain yanked him back as he snapped back at the angel. "If you think you can just come in here and play matchmaker then you better get your head out of your ass! There is no way-"

Before Lovino could finish his sentence, in blink of an eye the angel, in a flurry of feathers, was gone.

Lovino kicked the side of the bed and cursed.

"Fucking asshole!"

Antonio stayed quiet as Lovino continued on with his cursing rampage. He could not believe this. For one- it was quite random, and two- he recalled the words spoken by the Angel. Destined? Them being together had been destined? That part he really didn't mind. A life without ever meeting, living, and in a sense yes, love Lovino was like he hadn't lived at all. Most of his good memories involved Lovino in them, sometimes even the bad. From that moment Spain had set eyes on both Italy's so long ago, it was the Southern part- Lovino that impacted his life.

Yes, given he had preferred to have Felicano for a short moment and for selfish reasons, it was Lovino that kept him grounded, that brought out a reaction in him, even if it was negative at first. Despite it being so, Lovino had made him feel something that no one ever had. He gave him a motive other than fighting on for his country; he gave him happiness, he taught him how to become a better person, he corrected his distorted ways even.

And it was all because of that sobbing, angry, little boy.

So destined to be together he didn't mind. He was happy that some unknown force had brought them together. However… there was fate. Fate and destiny were two very different things. At least with destiny, Antonio could make his own choices, he could shape it anyway he wanted to, and still have freedom. Destiny was a push and Antonio was the one who chose what path to take. Fate consisted of orders, of demands, and there was no room for suggestion or free will. Fate was emotionless and detached compared to Destiny that strived on attachment and frankly, Antonio was an emotionally intact individual.

He loved Lovino, but forcing the love that he'd developed for him, and ripping it up and stretching it so it can form the kind of love Arthur wanted was something Antonio was not okay with. He was not going to give into Fate's wishes, because it was Destiny's side he was on.

"Lovino." Antonio calmly said his name and rose from the dip in the bed.

"I'm going to kill that bastard! I-I'm so angry I just want to-"

"Lovino." Antonio stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder, "He's gone. We should be thinking about what we are going to do now."

Lovino's bright eyes widened, "You're not-"

"I'm not," Antonio smiled softly down at him, "you may do as you wish but I am not going to do what that eyebrowed ass wants me to do. He cannot control me and he cannot control you."

"I never said he was going to!" Lovino grasped the chain swinging between their arms and raised it to his face. "But this asshole won't let us go unless we-we you know!" Antonio wanted to laugh at the rush of red that dusted Lovino's cheeks and patted his shoulder to reassure him.

"I'm pretty sure I know who can help us out with this" Antonio sighed and glanced at the ceiling. "I'm not going to like it though, but what other choice is there right?"

"I guess…" Lovino breathed, trying to form back his hard demeanor.

"Come on," Antonio grinned and tugged Lovino's hand with the chain, "let's go eat something quick and get dressed. Then I'll call England."

* * *

With the lack of space and lack of mobility around the kitchen, both settled down with making a simple egg on toast. Antonio tried to fight a frown at his bland breakfast in front of him. Peeking at Lovino he saw him chew his food with irritation, jaw moving up and down up and down quickly to get the meal down. Both of them loved food too much to simply make a plate that lacked a taste of flavor. Every meal they made was normally seasoned to perfection or was accompanied with a delicious side dish. It was the pleasure of tasting bold flavors and new textures that made them such fantastic cooks, after all.

And here they were, two talented cooks who wouldn't touch something as bland as England's food, eating simple bread and eggs.

"This day just gets shittier and shittier…" Lovino mumbled, tossing his bread.

"Sorry." Antonio gathered both of their plates and motioned Lovino to stand up with him. "Once we get these cuffs off I'll cook you something good."

"Good?" Lovino scoffed. "Better be fucking fantastic."

"Isn't my cooking already?" Antonio laughed.

Lovino thought about denying it, but admitted silently to himself that Antonio was in fact, a wonderful cook.

Instead he rolled his eyes and followed Antonio back upstairs.

Their naked feet pattered up the hardwood staircase, echoing out through the large house. Lovino's eyes trailed along the chestnut railing, up to Antonio. He was humming, fingers grazing Lovino's as they climbed the steps together.

His hair was naturally a mess; chocolate curls swirling in every direction, oily. Observing him further, he realized Antonio had very nice cheekbones, as well as admirable dimples in which popped from seemingly nowhere whenever he laughed hard at something amusing to him.

He wished he had dimples or nice cheekbones.

Rounding the corner down the hall, Antonio and Lovino returned into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. Suddenly, he felt self conscious and diverted his eyes. Thankfully Antonio hadn't caught him staring and instead moved to look inside his drawers.

Lovino shifted on his legs nervously next to him. How did Antonio expected to get dressed? Chained together? Hell they have changed in front of each other before, but it was impossible now that they had a linking hand.

"Do you think this will fit you? It's a little small on me." A black t-shirt was in his hands, and he pressed it against Lovino's chest. Antonio bit his lip and measured the fit in his head.

"You don't have anything more fashionable?"

Antonio chuckled, "We're not going out Lovi."

He shrugged. "A man can still be fashionable in his home can't he?" Antonio raised an eyebrow. Lovino snatched the clothing from his hands."You have no sense of style."

Antonio chose a loose, tan, long sleeve blouse for himself and a pair of dark jeans, throwing some of his smaller pairs at Lovino. Walking back to the bed both nations sat and began to pull on their pants. This part was thankfully not as hard as the shirts would be. When Lovino reached to button his pants however, his hand was jerked away. Lovino fought against it leading to a tug-a-war against him and the chain.

"Spain will you stop tugging!"

"But I need to take my shirt off!"

"Well I need to button my pants!" Antonio tugged and Lovino tugged harder. "Antonio!" he shouted annoyed.

A huff came from the Spaniard and being not the most patient out of the two, Antonio turned to face Lovino and reached out for his zipper.

"H-Hey!" Lovino gripped his wrists and stared into his eyes flustered, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Buttoning your pants." he simply replied and pried his hand off of his. Without missing a beat he pulled the zipper up and fastened the button. "There, now let me take off my shirt."

Lovino gave him a look but relaxed his hand. Nodding in thanks, Antonio rolled up the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head. When it passed his shoulders, however, the cloth hung around the arm that was chained. Antonio cursed silently as Lovino let out a curt laugh.

"Looks like you're going to have to rip it off!"

Antonio looked at him then back at his shirt. Suddenly he clenched two ends of it and did just that. The tearing of material made Lovino cringe and watch in horror as the splitten shirt fell to the floor. Antonio looked down at it happily and moved to reach his new article of clothing.

"Holy shit I was just joking about ripping the shirt, why did you do that?"

Antonio shrugged. "It's just a shirt Lovi."

"Just a shirt…" Lovino shook his head. "You heartless bastard."

"Get dressed," Antonio laughed, however it was cut short.

"Crap."

"What?"

"How am I going to put this on if I can't get my arm into the sleeve?"

It was Lovino's turn to laugh. "Wow, you should have thought about that before you turned into the incredible hulk and ripped your damn shirt."

Antonio smiled. "I probably should have huh?"

"Well, looks like you're going to be walking around in an undershirt all day."

"If it's just for a little while I guess I can handle being in a tank." He threw his blouse to the side and eyed Lovino. "But that means you're stuck in what you are wearing too."

Lovino's eyes narrowed. "Shit!"

"I'll call England. The quicker he can meet us the faster when can get out of these cuffs." Antonio gave him a smile before reaching over him to the nightstand, snatching up the flip phone and scrolling through his contacts.

"You should invest in getting a newer phone Spain."

"I don't like texting or talking much on these things…" he pressed the speaker to his ear and glanced up to him. "I prefer face to face conversations; it has more meaning and it lasts longer."

Lovino groaned and fell back into the mattress. "You are such an old geezer."

"I look good for my age don't I?" he wiggled his eyebrows. "I can work it!"

"Work your ass!"

Lovino meant to say it as an insult but paused. That came out wrong. "I mean uh, you don't have to work to look good at all!" Fuck that came out wrong too! Antonio was staring at him with perplexed eyes. "Dammit just- just fuck you!"

"What do you mean by-" the end of the receiver crackled and Antonio straighten up on the bed, "England?"

"Bullocks, it must be Thursday." The Brit's accent muttered into the phone groggily and the sounds of clothing followed. "You are the last person I would expect to call me at this ungodly hour."

"Sorry for have woken you." Antonio's eyes moved up then back down to the floor. "I need help."

"Sorry I'm not a psychologist."

Antonio frowned. "Why would I need a psychologist?"

"That one just flew over your head didn't it?" England sighed. "What may I be the pleasure of helping you with?"

"Angels."

England lurched up from his tangled bed, cellphone pressed hard against his ear. His green eyes widened and his voice came out in a whisper, _"Come again?_"

"Angels! I know it sounds crazy but you deal with a lot of crazy stuff so I thought you would understand what I'm talking about! This guy appeared in my dreams and he was British like you and wore this really weird dress-"

"Spain do me a favor?"

"Um, what?"

He leaned forward on his knees and hissed into the phone, "Can you shut your trap or slow down? I am tired, my head feels like there are bloody gongs going off in my skull, and I cannot understand a single word you are spitting out."

Antonio scoffed, catching Lovino's attention. "_Hitting the bottle England?_ What a surprise."

"_Fucking a prat?_ What a surprise." England bit back with the same enthusiasm as Antonio.

"I'm not fucking anyone, you ass." Lovino shivered. It was rare for Spain to say anything close to the word fuck but hearing him say it…was intriguing.

"Don't get your panties rustled up Spaniard." England carried on before their conversation turned to an all out battle, "What was his name?"

"Arthur, he said he was an angel of Fate."

England fell back into his pillows, "Arthur…oh Arthur! Yes you are screwed."

Antonio rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I kinda knew that once I woke up in handcuffs."

"Hmm. Kinky guy isn't he?"

"England…"Antonio warned.

"Let me guess, you want me to fly myself over and help you out of your sex cuffs right?" England twirled a strand of his hair absentmindedly as he stared out of his water freckled window.

"As much as I would love to see you and make a cake and hold hands I'm actually going to be busy all day."

"Then come tomorrow."

"Sorry Muppet, no can do."

Antonio shouted into the phone. "England! I am cuffed and can not do a single thing! I can't change my clothes, I can't walk outside, I can barely make a decent meal, and I am tired of you being a jerk to me! All I am asking is for your help!" Antonio ran a hand through his hair and clenched his jaw. "Please England."

"Talk about laying down the dramatics! It's no wonder your dramas are cheeky in your country." England heard a tense blow of breath on the other end of the line. "Listen, I really wouldn't mind helping you out, which is odd for me to say, but I've been in angel shit before and I know it's not fun."

"Then come down here and help me!"

"Even if did come down I simply can't help you. Angel spells are different from the spells and magic I work with; it's on a higher and more dangerous level that can put even a nation to it's death bed. And knowing that, if the Angel that happens to be messing around with you is Fate, there is no way to break you out of his bindings. No one can fight against Fate."

Antonio bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. There was that line again. No, he can fight it! Fate didn't decide things around here it was him and only him that could do that. "There has to be something…"

"I'm sorry," England sounded sincere.

"I don't know what I can do for you."

Lovino's hands gripped the loose sheets as he sat up and stared at the disgruntled man beside him. His brows were crunched together and his jaw was set stone hard with anger. Lovino thought Antonio appeared kind of attractive when he looked serious, but he didn't like this look he had now. It just wasn't Antonio. It wasn't the smiley, beaming Spain that bothered the hell out of him with his laugh or corny jokes. This look didn't sit right on his face. Antonio's head bowed over his lap and his eyes were open, jade shadowed eyes dark with both anger and a slight glimpse of worry.

Lovino shook his head and snatched the phone right out of his hands. This needed to fucking stop. Right now.

"Hey eyebrows!" Lovino shouted into the phone. "I know you and sunshine here aren't the best of friends but the least you can do as a decent person is to help someone out! Or wait, are you just too prideful that you can't swallow it and just fucking do right!"

To say England was surprised was an understatement. "Romano?"

"No, I'm a woodland fairy."

"Don't tell me…" England felt a bubble of laughter escape his throat. "Are you handcuffed to Spain?" Lovino didn't answer him right away and that triggered England to go into a laughing fit. "Holy shit that is grand!" More laughs poured out and the blonde could feel his stomach tighten at how hard he was laughing. Lovino scowled in silence.

"This Fate business is starting to make sense now! And I thought this was a serious thing!"

"What the fuck? This is a serious thing! I am handcuffed to Spain!"

"No no, but it truly isn't that serious! I mean my condolences for you being cuffed to that sod but you two aren't in any real trouble. If Fate has approached Spain with you alongside him, I'm guessing he is only trying to bond you two together. About time…"

"Yeah, that's why we want you to get us out of this mess!"

"What's going on?" Antonio whispered but was met with Lovino's finger.

"So does that mean you're coming over?"

"There really is no need for me to. If you don't want to be a lovey dovey couple, then all you two have to do is trick Arthur."

"Trick him? Trick him how?"

"With the art of deception!" England smiled sluggishly. "Arthur usually puts a couple through a series of trials, or challenges. One of them for you is the handcuffs, then it can be locking you into a room together or something I don't know but you get my point. Each trial eventually is completed if you do something that satisfies him or brings you closer to your fate. So, do you get where I am going with this?"

"Trick the Angel and get a get out of jail card?" Lovino dropped his finger and looked at Antonio with a look of hope. "Thanks eyebrows, you helped a lot and when I mean that-you're still an ass."

"Happy to help, twit."

And then the line ended.

A/N This story should be a frequently updated one because I actually like the way this is coming out! Also thank you to my editor for going through my work! Love you Alexis! Until then see you in the next chapter! -Maya


End file.
